Emotions
by Shake Goodbye
Summary: Short, sweet one-shot (could change)... Raveast pairing. Read & Review. Summary: Beastboy tells Raven he loves her and gets shot down. The reason is because of her buried emotions.


Short, sweet one-shot. Read/Review… Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Everything is normal in the Teen Titans tower… Robin is playing video games with Cyborg, Starfire is looking for some vinegar to put in her orange juice, and Beastboy is well just being Beastboy. And Raven… Raven is on the roof gazing at the endless night.

"Isn't it beautiful?" A voice called out to her, it was Beastboy.  
"Yes I guess… It's so mysterious" Raven admitted. Although she had never found Beastboy the philosophical type, sheagreed.  
"Uh… Rae… Can I ask you a question? Would you …What if I asked… Would you get mad if … I… drank all the herbal tea!" he said quickly,she could tell that wasn't what he had wanted to say.  
"No I don't mind… Tea is a good way to calm your soul,"She replied.  
"O… Ok…" Beastboy said reluctantly.  
"I guess I'll leave you alone now… to meditate," He hesitated and then walked away.

**They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**

She wished he'd stay, you could see it in her eyes. She needed someone to talk to.

**But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree**

And just as he was about to go down the stairs, he turnedback.

"Raven, I'll always be here… You can tell me anything," Beastboy said. And something in the way he said it made me think right then and there I could tell him anything.  
"I… I love you Raven," he said. And the green boy who was no longer grinning his toothy smile, was sitting there, baring his soul.  
"I… I don't know what to say…" Raven said in a tormented, agonized tone. She turned away, rejecting the silent Beastboy next her.  
"Say you'll be with me, say you'll make me happy," Beastboy said. A windowpane smashed, the wind howled, and a pipe burst.  
"I, I'm sorry…" Raven ran down the stairs and concealed herself in her room.  
"What did I do wrong?" Beastboy whispered.

**Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you**

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Raven said crying silent tears. Things around her broke in a million pieces, "But if I were to ever be with you, my emotions would kill everyone, just like now… I do love you…"  
Raven confessed all her buried emotions to herself.

"If only I could tell you that…"

Despaired, Beastboy went to confide in the others in what he had done.

"You must not be sad," Starfire said, "Raven is just feeling a bit unhappy now."  
"You just need to give her some space, she's not ready yet," Robin advised.  
"What is up with her?" Cyborg asked, "You pour your heart out to her, and she doesn't even care."  
"I …don't know…" Beastboy said.

Raven came out of her room, red in the face and puffy eyed.  
"Beastboy, I, I… Let's talk," She drifted towards the roof without another word.  
"You da man!" Cyborg said slapping him on the back.  
"Aww!" Starfire exclaimed joyously.

"So… What's on your mind?" Beastboy managed in a feeble half-hearted attempt to get Raven to speak.  
"I'm not sure if I can put everything in words…"  
"Try, please, try."  
"I… just it won't work, my powers are based on my emotions. And love is one of the more powerful emotions. If I were to love, my powers would kill everyone."  
"But why Rae? Why are your powers so immense? Why can't you feel any emotions?!" Beastboy said, losing his sense of reality by the second, "Why can't you …love me…"  
"Oh Beastboy… I really do… I just can't give out my heart to anyone… If I fall for you… What happens if you aren't there to catch me? Life itself would cease to exist!" A tear fell rolled down Raven's cheek. The tear glistened in Beastboy's hand as he reached out to catch her tear. The stars shed light onto Raven's face. It was a sad and forlorn figure that had slowly let itself deteriorate into a pile of despair.

**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

"How do you …will you be stuck with the power for the rest of your life…? Will you ever feel emotion?" Beastboy asked stretching out his hand and wiping away the tears continued falling.  
"It's not that bad, if I can't feel emotions, I'll never feel sadness… Rage… Depression," Raven reasoned.  
"I understand if you suppress rage… But… If you don't feel the good… You'll never feel the good either," Beastboy said, "If you'd just push Trigon… Your rage out of your mind…"  
"It's not Trigon," Raven suddenly snapped then looking regretful, "Oh, I'm sorry Beastboy I just… I never thought my life would be so hard this way… All people from Azareth have to keep their emotions bottled up inside until… Someone they truly love can unlock them. And if the one they love were ever to break their heart… Like the withering love… They also die."  
"But I won't break your heart…" Beastboy said sadly, "You know that… And if you really did love me… You'd trust me."  
"What if I don't? What if you're not the right one? I may seem strong on the outside, as if I can take anything… But on the inside I also break down, I also cry. I do feel as if you're more than a friend… But it's just a feeling," Raven said sighing.  
"Rae… Love is also a feeling," Beastboy said, "A very important, if not the most, feeling."  
"I know," And they both sat there for a long time gathering their thoughts. It seemed as if it was forever before Beastboy spoke once again.

**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die)**

"You know… I've noticed that things haven't exploded around you even during most of our conversation… And you were emotional…" Beastboy said feebly, daring to hope, and turning away from Raven and staring up at the sky.  
"I've noticed too,"  
"What have I done? I've fallen for my best friend," Beastboy said shaking his head.  
"Friend? I didn't know I had friends," Raven smiled.  
"Of course you did… You always did. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg… Me," He said this last word blushing and smiling a wide toothy grin.

**And I  
I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
Away from this place I have made  
Won't you take me away from me**

A sudden strong draft of wind blew Raven up in the air. Light flashed, blinding Beastboy and causing him to stay in the same spot. Shouting up at Raven, yelling desperately and hoping her still alive, Beastboy stayed rooted to the spot, unable to move. A shimmer of glitter swirled around Raven. It circled until she was gently brought back to the spot she had just been sitting and talking to Beastboy. This time she was different, she was smiling, her face looked less pale, her hair was blowing all around, and she was wearing a different colored cape… A white one. The one Beastboy had seen so many days ago in Raven's mind. The all-powerful one that was a combination of all the Ravens… All her emotions. Beastboy was stunned and unable to speak a word.

"Rae… I… What…?" Beastboy started.  
"I really am in love… I truly love you Beastboy," That was all the explanation Beastboy needed.  
"I love you too," Then the two embraced in a tight, warm hug. Beastboy shyly kissed her softly on the lips.  
"How will we tell the others?" Raven asked.  
"It doesn't matter… As long as we do it… Together," And Beastboy and Raven walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

End

What the characters think of the story?  
Beastboy: What the heck was all that sappy stuff?!  
Raven: I think I'm going to be sick…  
Beastboy: Pfft. I'm suing. Goodbye!  
Cyborg: Why am I only in it so little?!  
Robin: …  
Starfire: Aww! We must rejoice for Beastboy and Raven!  
Raven: Rejoice?! Me and Beastboy!? .  
Beastboy: Me and Raven?! O.O  
BrokenPieces: Don't deny it!  
Characters: _Kill author for badly written story._

* * *

I'm not sure if that's how I should've ended it… I might change it later. I may add more chapters I just ask one thing… And that's to review. 


End file.
